Sangre
by Emaena
Summary: [Drabble][SasuSaku] Sasuke no necesita el perdón de nadie, y mucho menos el de ella. Además, ¿por qué habría de perdonarlo? La va a matar... no, la está matando. Debería morirse sintiendo el más profundo rencor hacia él, no amándolo.


_Disclaimer:__ Naruto no me pertenece. Si así fuera, Sasuke estaría en Konoha reconstruyendo su clan con Sakura._

**Sangre**

Son tres. Sólo hay tres pequeñas gotas de color carmesí en el suelo, ni más ni menos. Sólo tres, y aunque Sasuke sabe que no es suficiente para que hacer que ella cierre los ojos para siempre, no hace nada más que mirarla con indiferencia. La mira y no siente nada, pero aún así no mueve un músculo para dar el golpe final.

¿Y qué si está jadeando y contrayendo los pulmones en un desesperado intento por respirar con normalidad? ¿Y qué si es su espada la que atravesó su estómago? ¿Y qué si fue una de sus únicas amigas verdaderas, y probablemente una de las pocas personas que quiso ayudarlo y entenderlo de verdad?

¿Por qué debería importarle? Él mismo dijo que era diferente a ella y a Naruto, que no podían seguir el mismo camino, que no le interesaba nada excepto la venganza.

- Sasuke-kun... -dice con dificultad, y su voz es tan baja, tan suave, que parece una brisa fugaz que le acaricia el rostro sólo por un segundo antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Sasuke entorna los ojos, y apreta la empuñadura de la espada ligeramente. Quiere que la voz de Sakura desaparezca de una vez por todas, y sobre todo, quiere que deje de mirarlo con la lástima reflejada en sus ojos verdes. Es _él_ el que debería mirarla con lástima, no ella. _Él_ está empuñando la espada. _Él_ va a matarla.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Sakura esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Pero parece que el esfuerzo es demasiado para ella, pues se torna aún más pálida de lo que ya está.

- Está... bien -susurra débilmente, mirando a Sasuke a los ojos, como si lo perdonara por lo que está a punto de hacer.

Pero Sasuke no necesita el perdón de nadie, y mucho menos el de ella. Además, ¿por qué habría de perdonarlo? La va a matar... no; la _está_ matando. Debería odiarlo, maldecirlo, morirse sintiendo el más profundo rencor hacia él. No debería morirse con una sonrisa en los labios, mirándolo con compasión, _amándolo_.

- Deja de mirarme así -sisea al fin, perdiendo la paciencia. No es una petición, es una orden, y ella lo sabe.

Aún así, obtiene el efecto contrario. La sonrisa de Sakura se hace más intensa, y lo que es peor, sus ojos no se apartan de los de Sasuke.

Si no la conociera bien, diría que lo está desafiando, pero ese no es el caso. Pese a todos los años que pasaron separados, Sasuke se da cuenta de que su expresión es dulce, como si nada la hiciera más feliz que verlo a él antes de morir.

Esto lo hace apretar las mandíbulas hasta casi hacerse daño. La odia en este momento, ¿por qué no puede ella odiarlo a él?

Si bien lo único que desea ahora es verla sufrir y lograr que se de cuenta de que ya no es el Sasuke Uchiha de hace tres años, una parte de él (tal vez ese niño al que ella abrazó cuando creyó que necesitaba consuelo) no logra conciliarse con la idea de terminar con la vida de Sakura Haruno, molesta entre las molestas, que incluso en el borde de la muerte encuentra la forma de irritarlo.

- Hey, Sasuke -habla la voz de uno de sus subordinados, que él no identifica pues no oye prácticamente nada excepto la respiración entrecortada de Sakura, y el alboroto desordenado de sus propios pensamientos-. ¿Te falta mucho?

Sasuke no responde. Inconscientemente, sus hombros se tensan cuando Sakura tose sangre. _Sólo un poco más..._

Ella podría haberse zafado hace rato, pero no lo ha hecho. Lo único que hace es sonreírle a Sasuke, como si deseara retener esa imagen la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Él podría haberla asesinado hace rato, pero tampoco lo ha hecho. Lo único que hace ahora es mirar a Sakura intensamente, como si quisiera ordenarle por medio de sus ojos que sintiera lo que él quería que sintiera.

Pero Sakura sonríe.

Y, lentamente, él relaja las manos.

- Ya voy -dice a su equipo, aún sin apartar la vista de Sakura.

Ella sigue sonriendo.

Él retira la espada con un movimiento veloz, y otras tres gotas de sangre carmesí se estrellan contra el suelo. Sólo tres, y ambos saben que no es suficiente para que ella muera.

**&.&.&**

_Eso ha sido todo. Bueno, este es mi primer angst, mi primer one-shot, y mi primer fic de Naruto, así que sean amables ;)_

_Como dice Holoferne,__** un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz! ...Please?**_


End file.
